


Hurricane Rose

by pixelk1 (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, F/M, Homestuck - Freeform, Humanstuck, M/M, Other, Rose/Kanaya - Freeform, RoseKan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pixelk1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya had just moved to a new city, begun a new college and started her life as an adult. What she didn't know was that a new relationship was 'brewing' with the bookwormish girl from the coffee shop down the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Caffeinated Bookworm

The cold autumn day nipped at Kanaya’s nose as she trotted down the street. She didn’t entirely know why she was out on a cold Saturday in November but it wasn’t like she had anything better to do. As she walked down the street her eyes wandered across the names of the shops beside her. Her eyes zipped past each store sign until she noticed one she had never seen before. The caffeinated bookworm read the sign out front. Interested, Kanaya stepped inside the pint sized store.

The inside was quaint and a little crowded, with several floor to ceiling bookshelves lining each wall and a smattering of tables and chairs in the middle. Directly across from her was a counter with a cash register and another table behind the counter with various coffee-making equipment on it in a row. The most disorienting thing about the shop was that it was completely empty.  
Kanaya crossed the small distance to the counter, as it seemed to be the right thing to do and cleared her throat. As if by magic, a short girl with medium length blonde hair appeared in front of her. Taken aback by the sudden appearance of another life form Kanaya jumped.

“Hello, how may I help you?” The girl said, peering up at Kanaya with piercing purple-blue eyes.

“Oh, um I, uh just came across this store while walking down the street, I’ve never seen it before.” Kanaya managed to stammer. The girl made her uneasy but she didn’t know why.

She laughed. “That’s quit alright. It’s not very big or noticeable so work is slow. I like it that way anyway. Can I get you anything?”

“Just a tea please.” Kanaya replied. The girl nodded and turned around to work on her order.

Kanaya sat. “I’m Kanaya by the way.”

“Rose, Rose Lalonde.” Rose said. “Are you from around here?”

“No, I’m a first year student at the university up the road.” Kanaya replied, making conversation.

“Really? I’m slowly working my way towards a degree in creative writing. I don’t really know what I’ll do once I finish. Keep working here I suppose. Met anyone interesting yet?”

Kanaya shook her head. “A friend of mine goes there too but I hardly see him anymore. He’s undeclared. I’m in fashion.”

“That would explain the fancy outfit.” Rose said, regarding Kanaya’s tall heeled boots, red pencil skirt, black coat and green scarf.

Rose brought her tea over and placed it on Kanaya’s table, then sat down beside her. The two girls continued to chat about their lives and where they came from. Rose was from only a few miles away whilst Kanaya was from a whole other state. And other things like “I can’t believe you were at that party too, what a coincidence.” Finally Kanaya was down to the last dregs of her tea when Rose made the inquirey.

“So, I have a feeling that you are lonely. I’m meeting up with some friends tomorrow night at my apartment. Would you like to join us? We’re just going to watch a movie, it won’t be any crazy college party or anything like that.” Rose asked.

Kanaya nodded. “That does sound tempting. I might have to take you up on that offer, as long as I get to bring that friend of mine.”

“Of course! And great, I’ll write down my address and phone number.” Rose replied.

She hurried to fetch a paper and jot down the information.

As Kanaya left the shop she felt that this would turn into a beautiful friendship. What she didn't know was that she was about to be hit by hurricane Rose.


	2. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boop-boop-de-doo, here's number two!  
> So I decided to continue this fic! Um, enjoy and follow!

"Fucking shit." Karkat grumbled, stomping the snow off his boots. "It didn't snow this much in Toronto and that's in _Canada._ "

Kanaya unwrapped the scarf around her face and checked the slip of paper in her hand. "Yeah, uh, the apartment is on floor 4 and its number 13."

Karkat nodded and began the accent to the fourth floor, Kanaya in tow.

"So how did you meet Rose again?" Karkat asked Kanaya.

"I met her in a coffee shop..." Kanaya explained.

Karkat nodded suspiciously. "And how long have you known her exactly?"

Kanaya blushed. "Um, a day."

Karkat sighed. "So you invited me to a party being hosted by a girl who you have known for _one day?_ "

Kanaya sniffed. "Yes."

"Ugh." Karkat grumbled. "This is gonna suck."

Just then they arrived outside of the apartment door and Kanaya rang the door bell.

"Hello." Rose said as she opened the door. Kanaya noticed the elegant yet comfortable floor sweeping purple dress. "Please do come in."

Kanaya nodded and allowed Karkat in before her. "I like the choice of dress." Kanaya said as she passed Rose.

Rose laughed. "Thanks, I picked it just for you."

"I'm touched." Kanaya flirted.

Rose directed Kanaya and Karkat into the living room before taking their coats. "This is my step-brother Dave in the sunglasses, his boy friend John with the dumb smile and my friend Jade in the dog-eared hoodie." Rose said, pointing to each person respectively. she then disappeared to put their coats in the closet. 

Karkat sat beside Jade and struck up a conversation with her whilst Kanaya inserted herself between Karkat and Dave. John sat on the floor.

"So you're a friend of my sisters?" Dave asked.

Kanaya nodded. "That is correct."

John blinked up at her. "She's pretty isn't she?" He asked, a goofy grin plastered over his face.

Kanaya nodded again, stiffer this time. "I suppose she is."

Dave raised an eyebrow. "So you don't play for that team?" He asked.

"Um, what?" Kanaya asked, slightly confused.

John rolled his eyes and chuckled. "He means are you a lesbian."

"Oh, I guess I am. why are you asking me these questions?" Kanaya asked.

Dave shrugged. "I mean, as far as we can tell she hasn't had a girlfriend in a very long time. I think it would be good for her."

Kanaya blinked. "But she always seems so forward and flirtatious."

John shook his head. "She never gets past that."

Just then Rose re-entered the room carrying a bowl of popcorn and a cat. "Meet Jaspers' the third. He usually hangs around the book shop but he was on 'vacation' when you visited, Kanaya."

She set both the cat and the bowl down, on the floor and coffee table respectively. "So what's on the watch list today, John?" Rose inquired as he busied himself putting the movie in, then to Kanaya and Karkat, "We take turns choosing the film of the week. Today its Johns turn and it would be between you two for next week if you choose to come."

"Hmm, I think we will pass on next week. I'm going home to Vermont." Kanaya said.

Karkat nodded. "I'm headed home to Toronto even though it's not thanksgiving there."

Rose nodded. "I understand."

John turned around. "Today we will be showing Ghostbusters." He said, grin never leaving his face.

The collective groans from the group told Kanaya and Karkat how often that movie was picked.


	3. Thanksgiving weekend

Kanaya's home in Vermont was a quiet and quaint cottage in the woods where she spent her Thanksgiving long weekend with her sister, Porrim and single mother, Dolores.

"Hello, Porrim." Kanaya greeted her sister at the airport.

"Kanaya dear. How are you?" Porrim asked, glancing at her sister.

"Quite well." At that moment Kanaya's phoned buzzed and she pulled it out to see a picture of Rose and Jaspers pouting at the camera with the caption "Missing You."

Since the movie night the previous Sunday Kanaya had visited Rose and The Caffeinated Bookworm almost every day to chat with Rose and work on her assignments for class. In fact, Kanaya had almost invited Rose when she heard of her spotty relationship between her mother and herself. Apparently Rose, though she is native to New York state, grew up in Texas with her step-father and Dave and the two only travel south around Christmas.

Porrim glanced at Kanaya who was staring at her phone. "Hey sis, you get distracted by something?"

"Hmm? I just got a silly photo from a friend." Kanaya explained.

Porrim nodded. "Now, are we talking about a friend or a _friend?_ "

"Friend. Just a friend." Kanaya replied.

Porrim nodded slowly. "So you don't have any-"

"No, big sis. I have not had sex with anyone." Kanaya cut her off.

"Right." Porrim said.

They were silent for the rest of the drive back home but Kanaya's mother was outside to greet them. "Hello again, darling Kanaya." Dolores said, hugging her daughter. "how was the trip?"

"Good until I got here." Kanaya said jokingly. Porrim rolled her eyes and Dolores chuckled.

"Annoying your sister already?" Dolores said. "Porrim is only here for another week and then she's back to Toronto. It's sad we won't be seeing Karkat..."

Kanaya arched an eyebrow. "And who thought that moving to the states would be a good idea after father died?" Kanaya asked.

Dolores continued to hug her daughter. "Shhhhhh. No sad thoughts, only happy family thoughts."

Porrim snickered and brought Kanaya's stuff inside, Dolores and Kanaya trailed after her.

"I must admit, I'm excited to see my room since I've been away." Kanaya told her mother.

Dolores nodded. "I made sure that it was ready. you can go on up there and get settled. Dinner is in 30."

Kanaya took her suitcase from Porrim's grasp and began climbing her way up the stairs. finally reaching the top Kanaya turned into the first room on her right and plunked her suitcase on her bed. Her bedroom was simple yet elegant and completely devoted to fashion.

On one wall stood her bed, vanity, bookshelf and reading chair whilst the right wall housed her drawing desk, mannequin and shelving unit full of fabrics and various sewing tools plus yet another desk with an old sewing machine atop it. The one she really used was back in New York in her dorm room but she liked the look of the old sewing machine so it was there merely for decoration.

Kanaya sat at her vanity, fixed her hair in her mirror and then reapplied her lipstick. She then flopped onto the bed and pulled out her phone. Quickly snapped a picture of herself with her room in the background- making sure to include the old sewing machine-and sent it off to Rose. The picture was captioned "Miss you too, see you on Tuesday!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merp. two chapters in one night. bed time!


	4. The Mysterious Disappearance

"I'm spending another week in Toronto. Dad's getting older and Kankri is off on some weird nature retreat so he's not around to look after the old man." Karkat said, his face freezing and unfreezing as it flickered on Kanaya's laptop screen.

Kanaya nodded, "I'm gonna miss you. I wish you could come back sooner." She told him, shifting around on her bed.

Karkat shook his head and chuckled. "No you won't, you and Rose are going to have a ball without me."

Kanaya began to deny it but Karkat looked to his right at something off screen, his eyebrows knit together.

"Hey Karkat, is everything alright?" Kanaya asked.

"Huh?" Karkats head whipped back to look at Kanaya, then back to his right. "Yeah its fine, I uh, I think someone's downstairs. Look I'll talk to you soon but I gotta go."

"Alright bye-bye!" Kanaya said cheerily. Karkat ended the call as as he did Kanayas smile slipped off her face. She missed him already.

She sighed and pulled out her sketchbook. She flipped it to an open page and pulled out a pencil, intent on drawing a new design for a dress. 15 minutes later the design was finished, it was a short gold and red dress with a yellow headband. She blinked at the page.

She had drawn Rose as the model.

Frustrated, Kanaya threw the sketchbook across the room before standing up and gathering her sewing into a basket. If she couldn't get the girl out of her mind she might as well just go visit her. So she bundled herself up and set off down the street.

 

Upon arrival however, Kanaya saw something she wasn't expecting. Instead of rose standing behind the counter a short latino boy with a fluffy mohawk was quietly humming to himself. He was seated on a stool with his feet crossed and up on the counter.  
"Uh, hi there?" Kanaya said.

The boy jumped. "Oh, hello. What can I get you?" He said, quickly getting his feet off the counter and standing up.

"I'm looking for a girl who works here, her name is Rose? I thought she usually works on Tuesdays..."

"She didn't tell you? Not much of a friend..." He said, picking at his nails.

Kanaya frowned. "what was that?" She asked, glaring at him.

He glanced back at her. "Nothing, nothing. I think she went back home."

"I see," Kanaya said. "Do you know for how long?" 

The boy shook his head and silence filled the room.

"So," He said cheerfully. "Are you going to order?"

"I'll have a tea please, uh..." She glanced at his name tag. "Tavros?"

He smiled and got to work. Kanaya took a seat and pulled out her phone, intent on sending a text to Rose; "Hey, where are you? I hope everything is alright." read the text. Kanaya considered it for a second and then hit send.

Only a day later Kanaya received a reply from Rose. "Sorry, I had to go back home to take care of some family business. I'll be back in a few days hopefully."

One week later Karkat returned to New York state. Rose did not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhhh. Why is Rose so mysterious? Whats keeping her from going back to Kanaya? Is Kanaya's crush on rose becoming an obsession?  
> Find out next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating this more often, I had a crazy few weeks plus a little writers block to go with! (Also, sorry for my bad writing. I'm only 14! *cries*)  
> Oh, and is it weird that I have a headcanon of Karkat loving 80's singers like Madonna and Cyndi Lauper?

“Ouch!” Kanaya said as her phone hit her face. She sat up in bed, snapping out of the seeming trance she was in. She clicked her phone off and looked at the clock by her bed, the blaring red numbers told her it was almost ten PM. _Had she really been looking at Rose’s last text for a whole half an hour?_

She crawled out of bed and wandered into her kitchen in search of a snack, passing her unfinished school assignment on the way. A couple of minutes rummaging in the cupboards produced a jar of Nutella. She squinted at the nutrition facts before deciding that she needed the comfort food anyway. It had been almost two weeks since Rose had left. It probably was worrying her more than it should have but here she was.

She padded into the living room and flopped onto her couch in a very unladylike fashion and scanned the room for something interesting to do. Light grey walls, a bookshelf on the East wall, a TV on the west, plus a small collection of DVDs. This room had little art things in it seeing as she mainly worked in the tiny second bedroom that had been converted into an office.

Karkat had been amazed that she could afford such an apartment without a job but then again, he wasn’t as well off as she was. When they met back in high school, Karkat had been a new Canadian immigrant from Mexico. His family had scrapped together enough to get them plane tickets to Toronto and they already had family there so becoming a citizen was easier for them. Kanaya however, was a native Canadian from a middle class family. When her dad died her mom decided that they needed to get away from the city and took their grandparents home in Maine when they bit it. Living in the country helped them to move on and even helped curb Porrim’s “rebellious teen” streak.  
Kanaya picked the TV as entertainment but only seconds after she had turned it on her cellphone rang, the sounds of ‘Material Girl’ playing softly from her bedroom… _Karkat?_  
Kanaya clicked the TV off and dashed to her room, snatching the phone from her bed where she had discarded it. 

“Hello?” She said, phone in hand.

Karkat’s voice crackled through the phone, slightly higher in pitch than usual. “Hey Kanaya, I need to ask you a favour.”

“I see, what kind of favour.” Kanaya asked suspiciously.

“Do you still have that pull out couch?”

“…Yes.” Kanaya said. “You didn’t get the boot from your landlord did you because I told you if you needed-“

“No! No, it’s nothing like that. I’m just, well, having a friend over tonight and need my roommate to possible-“

It was Kanayas turn to cut him off. “Say no more, I’ll have it set up. Oh, and tell him no smoking in the house.”

“Thanks Kanaya, you’re the best.” Karkat said, relief edging his voice. He’ll be over in about ten minutes.

The phone clicked dead. Kanaya sighed and dropped the phone onto her bed again. _With Gamzee coming, this was going to be a long night._


End file.
